


On a leash

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: DogDaysAreOver [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digging bones, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: In Will’s genetic heritage there’s no trace of the canine instinct to bury bones or eventual exceeding food to ensure his nourishment reserves are always stored.





	On a leash

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t you ever tame your demons, always keep them on a leash” –Hozier, [Arsonist’s Lullabye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dE4MEq-R06A)

In Will’s genetic heritage there’s no trace of the canine instinct to bury bones or eventual exceeding food to ensure his nourishment reserves are always stored; he doesn’t feel threatened by the possible lack of meat, especially now that his companion is allowed to meticulously keep track of what he puts in his mouth and its nutritional parameters.

Nonetheless Hannibal steals not so stealthy glances at him from the kitchen window while washing dishes, when Will digs holes in specific areas of their well-maintained garden, covering his shoes with dirt and his hands with calluses.

He seems pleased with himself, notices Will, and that’s the reason why he keeps digging; his annoyingly rigid posture melts when he basks in his private joke. He doesn’t openly share it with Will, wouldn’t be his style, yet can’t help but enjoy his own silent longing.

Will has never seen Hannibal as content.

Not even in Baltimore, when he recognized his potential as partner in crime or fed him portions of unworthy scramble of human being; not even when overwhelming yet ephemeral happiness spreads in his nervous system, as he slays another Dragon to keep sated his own hunger, more than silent his own moral and aesthetic senses.

The suffocating awareness that Will could rob him of such an extreme degree of blessedness, crushing it with his bare hands, stiffs his shoulders more that manual labour. Hannibal has never prayed for, nor _deserved_ for all that matters, any form of divine mercy, yet Will feels elevated to a godly entity whenever he considers the power Hannibal has transfixed in his otherwise humble person.

Will feels partially responsible for his contentment, in a certain way compelled to protect it like Hades does with Cerberus’ wellbeing, while his three heads relentlessly watch over the gates of the Underworld.

Curious how easily he abstracts from the role of the guardian and embraces the master counterpart; the unspoken leash restraining their acts but keeping them close shifts from Will’s hands to Hannibal’s and back again, offering alternatively safety and control, hope and disillusion, cruelty and sympathy.

Interring bones and cartilage of their latest victim, upon which the effects of decomposition processes threaten to occur, Will reflects that this is probably what Hannibal was referring to, when he said he considers them equals. Domesticating his inner demons with flesh and blood, instead of letting them dominate his instincts, Will may have gained his right as Hannibal’s keeper.

“Woof,” he lazily barks as he cross the threshold of their shared residence and Hannibal melts further in his contagious gloating.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I hope you had three happy minutes reading what I wrote, feel free to share your mind on my short work if you have some free time or take a look at [my Tumblr](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/). Also, thank you _very much_ to [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago) for reblogging on their Tumblr account most of my works, if not all of them; I’m not a popular writer, so every reblog means a great deal to me :) I feel like I’m being appreciated and I’m always happy to know I’m not proverbially losing my time in front of the computer xD so, thank you so much, sweetheart! I don’t know what possessed you, but let it there and feed it with love and care! <3


End file.
